


If You Want to Electrocute Someone

by steampoweredgal



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Harry Hart Lives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Posh Boy Love a bit of Rough, Post V-Day, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampoweredgal/pseuds/steampoweredgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is halfway out the door of Valentine's bunker ballroom when he hears someone screaming... Someone who was not killed by Valentine's chips. He goes back and finds out just what punching a man with a signet ring can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissyLulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyLulu/gifts).



> A gift for the lady who got me to not hate Cheggsy. Bitch, you ruined my life~
> 
> There ARE more chapters written. Will try to post biweekly.

Eggsy was walking away from the ballroom of the bunker when he heard movement. He thought it was feedback in the glasses until there was a pounding scream. His head whipped around. No... someone had lived.

"Merlin?"

"I don't have a visual. Get in there."

He bolted back.

Past the bodies and carnage that was starting to stink, he ran, until he came to the ballroom. He felt sick. Had their chip malfunctioned or gone off wrong? Those wounded sounds pulled the heart from his chest. Eggsy skid to a halt, set down the champagne he had intended on running to Princess Tilde, and drew his gun at the door. He ducked in, clearing his corners. Body after body, no heads. Sobbing drew him up the golden balcony.

Doubled over on his knees was Charlie Hesketh. Eggsy almost shot him on principle, but oh fuck, the way he was crying was inhuman. He lowered his gun partially. Draped over Charlie's lap was a small pair of legs in stocking and Sunday shoes. A little girl. Valentine had chipped a child. Eggsy stumbled back, and Charlie snapped up to look at him. The dye from her - remains was smeared across Charlie's temple, over-saturated blues and yellows and violets. His mouth was still gaping with his sobbing. Eyes red, cheeks ruddy. Eggsy's gun went down. He felt sick.

"Charlie..."

"Bloody hell," Merlin croaked in his ear. "Bring him back to the plane, Eggsy." Eggsy understood, with Charlie knowing about Kingman, having betrayed then twice... he holstered his weapon. Charlie shied away and clutched the body to his chest. He couldn't stop his crying. The girl in Charlie's lap couldn't even been fifteen. He held her to his chest and wailed on. Eggsy shut off his glasses. Fuck, he didn't want to see this. No one else should have to.

Eggsy crept up beside him and saw the two other bodies slumped against the golden railings, fingers curled around each other's arms in the frightened state they had died in. A third was slumped on the table of their booth.

"I'm so sorry," he blurted. When he set a hand on Charlie's shoulder, the former recruit did nothing but hug her more tightly.

Charlie croaked something out a time or two before it became a word. "Molly," he told him. The accusation flooded his grieving eyes. "You fucking killed them all, Eggsy. She's my baby sister! Fuck, fuck, Moll, please..."

Eggsy went to his knees. Careful as he could be, even with all of his harsh memories of Charlie being cruel to him, he slid his arms around the young man. A single hand clutched him back, and wavy curls tucked themselves under his chin. Charlie coughed into his suit and tears and snot rolled down the bullet proof fabric. Now Eggsy had blood on himself too.

He hadn't anticipated saving the world to go from victory to grief so quickly. He wasn't ready to see the damage. Eggsy had told Merlin to turn the chips on. He had given the order that had killed a child. Saved his Dais, and billions of other lives... but they meant nothing to Charlie. He'd never wished something this awful on Charlie, and he had come up with some horrid fates for the man to suffer.

 

Slowly, Charlie's energy left him. He sat back from their embrace, eyes empty. "Leave, Eggsy..."

Eggsy sat still.

"He didn't tell anyone what they do," he wound up saying. "Valentine. If he had've gotten his way, it'd just be you and him and Gazelle left."

Charlie met his gaze, if only to listen and take his mind off of the body cradled to his chest.

"I - we were pinned. I asked Merlin to turn the chips on. Hoped he'd die, too. Valentine used the device anyhow. Better to have no population at all than lose all of his friends, I guess..."

He got a small 'ah' in return. It didn't matter to a man with no one left. Eggsy bit his lip. "I swear, we didn't know there were kids here."

Charlie scoffed. "You wouldn't. White Knight Eggy... she's my little flower. My four cousins, my grandmother... fucking all of them."

Little flower... just like Daisy. Eggsy looked at the tiny body again. He saw wisps of blond like his little sister's clinging to the collar of her dress and fought the urge to be sick. 

"Come back with us, Charlie," he asked. "I can't leave you here."

"I won't leave her," the tears were welling up again. Eggsy hushed him softly.

"You don't have to. Let's get her something to cover up with, and we can take her back, OK? Come on." What was he even saying?

Charlie smiled, watery but there. Eggsy didn't doubt that Charlie would turn on him again as soon as he could. For some reason, though, he hoped that he was wrong. He helped Charlie lift the body and watched her older brother drag his feet to the stairs with his head hung.

 

//

 

They returned to the hangar some time later. Merlin had found all of the pilots he could. Prisoners were being loaded into jets all through the complex. Merlin found Queen Elizabeth among them, and smiled sadly, knowing how happy finding her alive and well would have made Harry.

As he was checking the aircraft for takeoff after fuelling, two men he knew entered. In Charlie's arms was a headless lump in a silk sheet from the bunker cells. Charlie was a mess of blood, glitter and other people's hair from the explosions. His own was sticking up in all directions from shoving his hands into it. He stopped on the steps to the plane when he came face to face with Merlin. Shame welled up in his gaze, and as much as he had failed them, with a body in his arms, Merlin found himself taking pity on him. He waved him in.

"Put her back here, Charlie. A team is coming for the rest of the bodies in the morning."

The power would be turned off once the jets all left. Hopefully, the cold would seep in and preserve the bodies so that they could at least be identified. Merlin strapped the body into the long bench seat, replaced her coverings and let Charlie double over against her cold belly. He ran a hand over his own scalp. What were they to do about this?  
With only a hint of delay, he persuaded Eggsy to cuff Charlie where he was, and take his weapon. Charlie offered his wrists willingly enough, but he struggled to keep the knife. It was apparently a gift from his father. Eggsy held onto it.

They would have to detain Charlie, most likely. He would need therapy and help recovering. Planning funerals for all of his family. Eggsy told him about the elderly woman and three adults (mother had remarried, it seemed, so father and step-father), all headless, that Charlie had marked with ties fallen from others. Eggsy softly replayed for him how Charlie had had to kiss his mother's hand goodbye and couldn't look at his grandmother, but had Eggsy tie her wrist for him. Eggsy had thrown up after that. He'd never known either of his grans.

 

“We still have to take into consideration the fact that he was here at all,” Merlin said tiredly. They sat in the cockpit, autopilot guiding them towards home, where Roxy was waiting.

“The others will want a very good reason from you for not killing him.”

“The others can sod off,” Eggsy spat back. “Ain't a Kingsman... I just wanna go home and plan Harry's funeral, Merlin.”

“And then?”

 

//


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy goes home, Charlie's fate is deliberated, Daisy is precious.

Eggsy returned home to his mother as soon as he was cleared from medical. The moment the door opened, she had jumped in terror. When she saw it was only him, Michelle sprinted across the room and threw her arms around him.

“Eggsy! You’re safe, thank god!”

Her full weight hurtled into him. Eggsy grunted and reeled to keep their balance. “Mum!”

Michelle dropped back onto her heels. “Oh, god, are you hurt? Where- I- I was so worried, babe!” Tears formed in her eyes, and a moment later, her hands were fisted in his jacket. “Eggsy, this woman called us, and she said she knew ya - I didn’t know what was going on, but she said to lock Daisy away and I did, and then… how did she know? Who…”

She took a great, heaving breath and burst into sobs against his chest. Eggsy closed his eyes and gathered her close, kissing her hair over and over again. “It’s alright, Mum. Jus’ breathe, yeah? We’ll sort this.”

When Michelle finally cried herself out, she wiped her nose and under her eyes, ashamed of losing her composure in front of Eggsy again. Eggsy just helped her sit on the couch and got her to drink some water. Daisy’s crib was still in the living room, so when he could let go of his mother without her bursting into sobs again, he scooped the growing baby up into his arms and brought her to the couch to cuddle with them both. Daisy put worried, innocent hands to his cheeks, where they were still bruised from being hit and scratched.

Eventually, Eggsy got the story out of his mother. About a week ago, she and Dean had fought over Poodle making passes at her, and for once, she had won. Eggsy praised her for making Dean leave when she had. His presence would have killed them both, he was sure. In return, Eggsy fed his sweet, vulnerable mother lies. He was bailed from prison (yes, prison, Mum. He’d nicked Rotti’s car and gone joyriding) by a man in a suit, who had taken him in on some scholarship fund and sent him to college. He’d been ashamed of getting arrested, so he hadn’t called, and after, their mobiles were taken away.

At this school, he’d met Richmond Valentine, and Valentine had told his class his plans - asked them to come be part of a new world order.

“Babe, wha’s that even mean?” She looked frightened. Eggsy told her anyways.

“The SIM cards he gave out were weapons. I dunno how all the tech works, but it made everyone go mental. That woman was a friend of mine. I begged her to call ya. I - I don’t even know what her name was.” Roxy wouldn’t mind him lying for the security of Kingsman.

“So this man,” she backtracked, and Eggsy had to think back to catch up. “Who got you out of prison - he was in on it the whole time?”

He rushed to correct her. Like hell, Harry’d been involved! “No! He… He said he’d known dad. Gave us that medal way back when…”

Wrong truth to tell. If she hadn’t have tired herself out crying, Michelle would have gone mad just then. Eggsy kept talking. “I called the number. He got me into that school - Mum, he saved our lives. We’d have never made it without him.”

She pursed her lips. “Honestly, babe, I don’ know what to think. How do we know that ain’t gonna happen again? Who’s to stop it?”

Valentine being dead helped… “We can destroy the SIM cards,” he said for a start.

“I’m not done yet, Eggsy.”

He shut up again.

“You’re gone for months. You left me without a word, and let strangers, policemen tell me what was going on! What am I supposed to think of that?”

Eggsy wanted to shout back. For once, she tries to be a proper parent? After being too strung out to for years? She had noticed he was gone for once. That was a start. Eggsy grit his teeth. “I’m sorry, Mum. I didn’t want to be gone so long.”

He must have looked contrite enough, because with a sigh, she gave in and hugged him fiercely. “Please don’t leave like that again.”

Michelle had cried during the night, and talked to him about leaving the complex to all of those bodies. Some of them were still there. Emergency units just couldn’t get them all at once. He stayed over and helped make supper, and the next day, while she slept in, he went and bought supplies to fix the gaping door. He’d had chills all night looking at that hole, imagining his mum in that frenzy, going after Daisy.

After sending Roxy an enormous email thanking her again for saving Daisy's life with that phone call, he had set to work. All day long, he worked on that door, listening to Daisy playing, happy and alive, and Mum flipping through the telly with just the one beer, for a change.

His mum had asked all sorts of questions about where he had been and what was in that large bag of his and where was this dog from, and Eggsy told her all about that boarding school Harry had signed him up with for a semester. Studying politics, he blurted when she asked what on Earth he was taking. He wanted to change the world, all for his two favourite girls. His little lie made her so happy that he thought better than to tell her that he had also learned to defend himself, kill with various kitchen implements, seduce people and skydive…. Alright, he told her about skydiving. That was too cool. Didn’t mention pulling Roxy’s shoot at 300 feet, though…. He steered clear of the subject of the man in the suit. Talking about Harry was going to be enough of a nightmare as it was.

He was just settling the door knob into place when someone opened the door with a key. He stiffened up and turned his screwdriver around in hand like a knife. Instead of Dean walking in, another man entered. Eggsy's stomach twisted in knots. He was taller than Dean, more fair, with a broken arm up in a cast. Michelle pushed him away when he tried to kiss her, but it was gentle and shy. “Babe, my son's here.”

Her new beau's eyes landed on him. Eggsy screwed the door knob on, teeth grit. She had someone new already. She had left Dean for some other bloke. That – that could be good. He could keep Dean off her back, and actually provide for them, get her sober. Eggsy could tell by the look of him that this wouldn't be a best case scenario.

The man introduced himself as Ron, and when they shook hands, Eggsy caught sight of the gun tucked into his pants with little more concealing it than his heavy jacket.

“Nice ta finally meet the absent son,” Ron grinned. It wasn't sadistic, like Dean's always was, but it wasn't good either. He seemed happy to meet Eggsy. That didn't mean that Eggsy had to like him back. “Fancy a bit of sittin' tonight, Eggsy? Was thinking of taking your mum out for a few.”

Eggsy looked down at Daisy in her carriage, “Of course, anything for my Dais”. 

As soon as they left, Eggsy bundled up Daisy and took a cab across London. A safe distance from the estates, he walked towards the Stanhope Mews. Daisy was a good, quiet girl in her buggy. In a restaurant, they ducked into a bathroom and Eggsy took his suit from his bag. 

Dressed in his finery, he went and bought a pretty blanket to drape around Daisy and then some clothes in another shop before arriving back at the home that stood empty at the end of the row. Once the door was at his back and safely locked, he called Merlin.

 

//

 

After finding Harry alive in Kentucky and having the heart attack of a century over the news, he had thought that he was ready for anything. Merlin had been very wrong. He received a call from Eggsy nine hours later as the comatose body was once again wheeled into the infirmary. He answered and cleared his throat. “Eggsy.”

“Merlin, hey. I need a favour.”

“How do you even have my mobile?” he asked incredulously. He opened up his clipboard and swiped the bottom portion to access the tablet installed into the slender device.

“I texted myself from your phone once to see if you'd notice my number,” Eggsy admitted. “It was a dark time. Look, really, please...”  
Merlin opened his messages. They were few and far between. Sure enough, the last one was to a number he did not know, with the phrase 'Hello Eggsy' in the chatlog. He scowled.  
They would discuss that later, but – it was an achievement that Eggsy had pulled it off without him noticing.

“What do you need?”

Eggsy made a gentle shushing sound, away from the mic, and under it, he heard a babe crying. “I'm at Harry's. I need to lay low for a while.”

“Can you come in?” Merlin asked.

“I... The scanners wont let me in. Ain't a Kingsman.”

Merlin's eyebrows pinched together. He had gotten in just fine when he had come to warn them about Valentine. Then again, Chester King's fresh body had been in the shop. He had had access. Sure enough, even as they spoke, he found a security feed of the bullet train platform, and there was the corpse of Arthur, draped over the saddle in the corner, his arm awkwardly twisted to sit his palm on the glass, and Eggsy, looking thoroughly disgusted, with the phone in hand that would bring them Valentine's updates.

“How did you get into Galahad's?”

“...I left the door unlocked when I broke in last,” Eggsy confessed. Merlin hummed and typed away on his tablet, securing the footage as part of the V-Day case file.

“The house will be secure enough for now. I want you on Savile Row for nine o'clock. I'll be there to bring you in.”

“Merlin-”

“Your sister's name is Daisy, correct?”

The voice on the other end faltered. “Yeah, it is.”

“I trust that you had a valid reason for kidnapping her from home.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

Merlin nodded, used to conversing with the glasses. “I will see you both at nine, then.”

 

//

 

Charlie Hesketh's chip was surgically removed from his neck at Kingsman and examined. Eggsy watched the goings on alone through a small window, still unable to reconcile this new Charlie with the man he had been terrorized by for months. This man was traumatized and disillusioned. All of his power had evaporated. Everyone who he had loved or was loved by had died hours ago. 

Thus far, Charlie had been glazed over and next to unresponsive. His grieving reminded Eggsy of his mother; brave, strong Michelle who had lost all control at the loss of her husband. Michelle had become so withdrawn and so easily frightened. She'd never worked or eaten or slept. Eggsy almost wished that Charlie had died with the others out of pity. He couldn't even say that he understood what Charlie was suffering through. He still had Mum, and Dais, and Kingsman. It was only his heart that had been ripped out when Harry had been shot yesterday, but there would be people there to help him when he was ready to pick himself up again. Charlie didn't have a soul, if Eggsy chose to walk out on him now. He was still considering his options there. Didn't make his own pain any better to know any of that. He balanced Daisy on his hip, in her pretty new blouse, while the toddler tried to grab for his glasses.

His interviews were deeper into the mansion, up in a posh boardroom that was dark by the time he arrived. Lamps lined the walls, and there was a grandiose chandelier hung over the long table in the room's middle. Eggsy arrived first, and turned on all of the lights. He didn't take a seat until the examiners arrived and asked him to. Harry would be proud of that, but it was mostly nerves. Daisy was in the makeshift nursery that Merlin had arranged. He didn't like being away from her, especially not when his mum was liable to miss her any time now.

They questioned him endlessly about Arthur's betrayal and the chips and Merlin and Roxy, exhausted every avenue. It seemed to him that they had challenge every one of his statements at least twice. Eggsy had been tempted many a time to demand how deaf they were, or if they were all just thick in the head. He remembered the questions about Harry being the hardest to answer, but the most shocking had concerned Mr. Hesketh.

 

“Why did you not terminate Charlie Hesketh when you discovered him?”

Eggsy gaped at the balding man who had asked. These examiners were supposed to be some neutral party – not knights, not Kingsman. That sounded pretty damn partial to him.

“What?”

“Why didn't you kill him? He was a hostile who had tried to kill you, turned you over to Valentine, previously had betrayed Kingsman an additional two times. He was proposed by Arthur, whom you claim to be a traitor, and he was 'malicious' to you during your training together. These hardly seem grounds to spare his life.”

When he was angry, he found of late, he had taken to channelling Harry Hart like a shield, posh words barbed in venom. Harry had loved his poison. Even though his honest to god reaction was 'Bloody hell, you're fucking freaks, all of ya,' he used only the politest of smiles, the crispest pronunciation that he could muster. Under pressure, it was wavering. “He was weeping over the body of Molly Hesketh with no weapons. I deemed that he was not a threat.”

“You brought a child with you this evening. Would you not attempt to avenge her, had he done the same?”

“I'd like to remind you all that I killed Chester King, Richmond Valentine, his henchmen Gazelle, and everyone in the world equipped with one of those microchips in the last twenty four hours as a response to Harry Hart's murder.”

“Why did Charlie not die then?”

“I did punch him with an active signet ring. The doctor reporting to Merlin said that it was quite shorted out.”

“And after?”

The answer was so simple, so clear. Eggsy could have sworn for a moment that he ceased to be himself and became Harry. It was absurd that they even needed to ask.

“Kingsman only condones the taking of a life to save that of another.”

“You aren't a Kingsman.”

“Because I didn't shoot a puppy! Tell me, sir – what lives are saved when you kill a pug?”

“That test was designed around loyalty. The ability to follow orders.”

Eggsy rose. Well aware that Harry's ghost was slipping off of him, he said what was in his heart anyways. “Then you're mercenaries, not spies, and you didn't deserve a gentleman like Harry Hart serving under you.”

They dismissed him swiftly – or rather, tried to. Eggsy was already well on his way out the door.

 

//

 

“You don't understand, Merlin. They were after something. Seemed hellbent on it, too.”

“He's not in any danger in the infirmary, Eggsy. If you want better security for him, then take these forms, go sit in his room, and fill them out there, but I need these done so that we can get you out into the field as soon as possible. We need the man power.”

“You reckon that they'll still let me in, after telling them off like that?”

Merlin sighed. “My mystical powers only know so much of the future. Do your paperwork, and I'll handle it after that.”

 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Charlie-centric next chapter. Huzzah, I update at last thanks to MissyLulu being my beta~  
> I am still very much unsure of where this will go once the boys get together! Throw me your requests, and I will work magic with what I have


End file.
